Red, White, and Boom!
by Jazmine
Summary: Babs goes to a political party with dad and gets quite a nice surprise in her "date" ;>


1 Hi. This is written for fun and no profit is being made. Don't sue I only have a cat ;  
  
Archive: You are welcome to archive it if you wish but ask first so I can tell my friends where to find it .  
  
Feedback: My cat and I love feedback but don't think flames should be used to roast bards…just marshmallows. Jazmine at Jazzmineyar@hotmail.com  
  
Beta Reader: I don't have one but would be happy to be one for others so give an email  
  
This is in response to the challenge of having a story with a July 4th theme. I don't know if it is under 100 words but it was fun to write.  
  
Contents: Birds of Prey DC Comic characters. Babs and Dinah f/f romance and one kiss so if this offends you then you are missing out on some very good writing…ech your loss. So without further ado let the show begin!!  
  
Red, White and Boom!  
  
Babs was where she always was at this time of year, at one of her father's political parties he had to attend. They had all just come into the dinning room from watching the fireworks outside. It was all very lovely and now everyone was either chatting or dancing and there was no one at her table to chat with. She sighed, rather used to catching a guy's eye, having him start to walk over to her to "ask her to dance". Someone then moved and he would then see her chair which then prompted the "oh don't the odervers look interesting? walk" By now she had gotten used to it and it didn't bother her as much as it used to. Her dad was chatting up with the mayor and putting up with his boring small talk to make the political wheels move, (although they always moved slow).  
  
She was making rather intricate designs with the salt on the table when a hand was offered to her and a voice asked, "May I have this dance?" She was about to bow out gracefully when she looked up to see who had asked.  
  
It was Dinah.  
  
Babs eyes and mouth were open but no sound came out. She took in the sight of Dinah and saw a gorgeous blue pants suit with white blouse underneath. She had seen her in a dress before but she looked particularly fetching in the pants suit. Confidence exuded through her and Babs caught herself smiling in return. Her suit was just as tight fitting as her regular outfits and left you knowing that she worked out.  
  
"Allow me to make the preparations Babs," Dinah said casually as she wrapped a strap around her legs. By now Babs had regained her voice and said:  
  
"Dinah I'm flattered really but you know I can't dance, unless you want me to run over a few toes?" she smiled at her.  
  
"Only your feet can't dance. Lots of people dance with their legs without even touching the ground. Let me show you….please Babs" she said with an alluring but puppy dog like eyes.  
  
"Dinah… Oh Ok, one dance …just to learn new steps," Babs said matching Dinah's sly grin.  
  
The band started playing 50 and 60's tunes and Babs found herself lifted out of her chair and into the strong arms of Dinah. But instead of caring her like a china doll, she was held firm but softly, face to face with Dinah as they started to "dance." They moved to the music with Dinah taking the lead but never breaking eye contact with her partner. Babs felt free while swing dancing with Dinah (who had requested a swing tune). She tossed her legs to her left, to her right and underneath Dinah to be tossed up and spun (rather gracefully Babs thought) and was caught on her downward decent. On one such move Babs used her momentum to go overtop Dinah completely and flip over her to be caught with her back to back with Dinah.  
  
"You're light on your feet Ms. Gordon" Dinah whispered hotly against Bab's ear.  
  
"Well I have a good partner Miss Lance" Babs replied with her sly grin returning. Babs felt Dinah's strong arms around her waist and felt like no harm could come to her and relaxed into the embrace as they swayed to the tune playing.  
  
Babs noticed her father smiling at her when they spun past him. He was grinning from ear to ear from seeing his baby girl so obviously happy.  
  
"I care about you a lot Babs", Dinah whispered huskily into Bab's ear and then licked the outer edge of her ear before kissing her neck lightly. Dinah was rewarded with a visable shutter, grin and goosebumps appearing on Bab's skin.  
  
Babs was speechless until she was placed back in her chair and secured, with the strap removed. She watched Dinah's blond, soft hair fall into her face as she placed Bab's feet in the chair and Babs marveled at the charmer in front of her.  
  
"Thank you for the dance Babs, I really enjoyed it and hope you did too," Dinah said shyly suddenly noticing her shiny shoes.  
  
"No, thank you Dinah. I haven't "danced" in years and enjoyed that more than you know."  
  
"Well, I'm glad" Dinah smiled turning to leave.  
  
"Dinah!"  
  
"Yes Babs?"  
  
"While you're here let me tell you about your next case."  
  
"Now?!!" Dinah asked surprised.  
  
"Yes now, but lean down here so we don't have to shout," Babs said with a mock sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ok where I am I going this time? Dinah asked rolling her eyes. Some country with no running water no doubt" she complained while she walked back to Babs.  
  
"Nope, somewhere much closer to home" Babs said while arching one eyebrow and grabbing Dinah's while blouse collar to pull her into an intense deep kiss. Dinah was definitely not expecting this and was quite pleased with this case already; and she opened her mouth to accept Babs tongue she moaned despite herself. She was about to fall into Babs' lap (weak in the knees, arms and anything else that would normally support her.) when the kiss ended it left both of them feeling rather breathless but happy. Babs was pleased to see the reaction she had on Dinah, the rapid breathing, moan and notice goosebumps on her skin.  
  
"I think I'm going to like these close to home cases," Dinah said while licking her lips.  
  
"Oh I know you will," Babs said while arching her left eyebrow. "Say…have you ever been to a policeman's ball? I think I know someone with an extra ticket."  
  
"Well let's see… my calendar just got cleared so I think I could put you on my dance card." Dinah said while looking at an imaginary calendar in front of her.  
  
"Good" Babs giggled and didn't notice her father winking at Dinah and her winking back. This was one case where politics were a good thing to have around. They spent the rest of the evening dancing, eating and creating their own version of fireworks (in the clocktower) on the fourth of July. 


End file.
